Automobile seat with massage devices are known from DE 101 34 405 A1 and DE 10 2005 030 258 A1, for example.
In both cases, the massage device is provided on the headrest in order to provide the option to adjust the position of the massaging element individually based on the size of the passenger.
In DE 101 34 405 A1, a number of massaging elements is integrated into the headrest so that the height of the massage device perpendicular to the direction of travel may be adjusted along with the headrest. The massage device may thus be matched to the size of the passenger by adjusting the headrest.
It is known from DE 10 2005 030 258 A1 to move the massage device located on the headrest from a non-use position below the headrest forward into a use position. Again, the massage device may be matched to the size of the passenger by adjusting the headrest.
A disadvantage to these two systems is that the height of the headrest must be adjusted in order to adjust the height of the massage device. This limits the individual options for modification for the passenger since the height of the headrest alone can not be varied in an unlimited manner for safety reasons without sacrificing the original function of the headrest.
It is therefore the challenge of this invention to provide an automobile seat with a massage device of the above-mentioned type in which these disadvantages can be overcome.